I am not afraid to die
by StarGem16
Summary: Hermione knew what she had to do,to save her friends. So with an plan in place, help from an enemy and an mobile phone in one hand, she will take on the Dark Lord, Voldemort. She has one chance as Bellatrix (polyjuice) and an time-limit until time up and BOOM. Better than summary. ONE-SHOT, other chapters may be added if wanted. WARNING-CHARACTER DEATH
1. Chapter 1

_**I am thinking of adding another chapter for different people point of view after the event takes place.**_

_**Warning - Contains character death.**_

_**Thank you to an amazing person who left an amazing review on my first one shot, so thank you**____**Eimhear93, hopefully this time I shall get more people leaving reviews.**_

_**So onto the story. Some parts are different**____**from the story. If people like it enough, I may make it into an story. Will add other chapters like the letter and people responses if that is asked for.**_

_**Summary - **____**Hermione knew what she had to do, so with an plan in place, and phone in one hand and an wand in the other, she will use something so muggle like to take on the Dark Lord, Voldemort.**_

_**Disclaimer - I own nothing.**___

My name is Hermione Jean Granger. I found out that I was an witch when I was 11 years old, when an professor came and changed the coffee table into an pig. I was so happy, I never fit in anywhere but here was my chance, it's because I knew I was different, not in a bad way.

But sometimes it didn't feel like that way.

I was the buck-tooth, know-it-all mudblood. They didn't share my passion in the work and the magic all around us. They said - no say I am an nightmare.

Maybe they are right. I am an nightmare.

To purebloods, I'm one of the person who stole magic from their family.

To the people in my class, I'm what every parent wants in an child.

To my friends, they believe I care more about my grades than them.

It's not true at all. The truth is I focus on my grades that much because of them. I feel that if I do badly they won't let me back in, that my only friends will be far away from me. I don't want to be without them, when I just got them.

So I work hard, I have to but now that's put me in an bad position. I am wanted dead. Not just from my peers which is just normally but by Voldemort. I am what he oppose. An smart person who excels in magic but have dirty blood.

That why I make the decisions I have too.

I oblivated my parents and send them away where I know I shall never find them again nor get their memories back due to the spell I use what that powerful but it made me do what I had to.

I had to send the boys on an wild goose chase, they believe that they are safe and running away with the help of Neville. They don't know that it's too keep them away, currently they are not even in England which is good. Neville will bring them back when it's time, he knew what I had to do and already forgave me for my plan. Hopefully time will allow them to forgive me eventually.

I don't plan on living after this war. Sacrifices are needed and rather me than an unfortunate soul.

I'm not scared of dying, in fact I'm scared that I will die before my plan can take place. I'm scared my plan will fail and I will have to see everyone else suffer. It's weird that I have accepted that I will never see my friends again, never have my first kiss, never get married, never have children, never grow old, never past Hogwarts exams.

I will never live past my 17th birthday. An whole lifetime ahead of me will not exist but I am at peace at that thought, other people will have an chance to have an lifetime.

Nobody knows what I'm doing, Neville only knew that he would not see after the war. The order thinks I am with the boys and the boys believe I am with the order.

No one expects me to be here, Neville's grandma house, currently his grandma had gone into hiding so it's safe, enough.

My plan is simple. All I need is hair, good luck and an muggle device.

Luckily I had snatched some hair from Bellatrix when we saw her in the Ministry of mysteries when she held me at wand point. So with the hair I gained and the polyjuice potion I stole from the Order's potions collection. I had an way in.

After I had taken the potion (which tasted dreadful, even worst than cat hair) and changed Bellatrix and fitted better into the black robes that I had borrowed (stole) from the Grimmauld place, I was ready.

Before I left the house, I caught my reflection on the mirror in the hallway. How odd it was too look at an face that wasn't your own. The different was my eyes, Bellatrix eyes were cold and full of hate though mine has determination shining through. Hopefully it wouldn't mess the plan up. I look down to see my, her, hands they were still, holding nothing apart from an old mobile, and my wand.

I could do wandless magic, so I didn't really need my wand as it would give me away but it was part of my plan.

Before I could change my mind I appraited to the Malfoy manor, it was pitch black and waited near the back entrance gate to the manor where my inside spy would let me in and get their family out, well his mother out. I may not like Malfoy but we came to an agreement where in my letter I had sent to George and Fred (because they were the only ones I knew where, the rest were in hiding, who would open it straight away, because ether thought it be news on their youngest brother) I would tell the part Draco played and how he is innocent.

We nodded to each as I passed him and his mother looked at me with pity filled eyes, I managed to crack an smile to her, to make her feel better which she returned with an hug, she placed her arms round my shoulder, careful of not noticing my chest. How strange, she must not know who I was otherwise she wouldn't want my mudblood germs all over her.

"Thank you Hermione, for saving my son."

Okay, maybe she did know who I was. Still slightly dazed I wrapped my arms around her, careful not to let any other part of my body touch hers. I held onto the feeling of the motherly love she radiated, how long have I been without contact with another person? Weeks? Maybe an month?

However long it was, I am glad that I will have that sensation one last time. Finally I release her and with an nod to Malfoy who grabbed his mother hand, I saw them go, hopefully going to the joke shop as I instructed them to. Hopefully the letter will be there just in time.

I walked in through the kitchens, nodding at the House Elves who all had tears in their eyes. Malfoy had let me send letters to the Elves who had an role to play, due to being owned by Malfoy he told them that they had to do what was in the letter without saying or giving away what was happening to anyone else. I'm glad they will be safe.

My part for the House Elves was to put up wards, meaning no one however powerful could leave this manor (who weren't House Elves), appraite everyone who had the Dark mark and then leave themselves. I could hear the yelling of several people and people falling onto the floor. With one last look at the now empty kitchen, I smiled once more.

Time for stage 2.

Walking as I believe Bellatrix would and heading to the throne room (all information provided by Malfoy in our letters) I could see Voldemort pacing, his eyes red, trying to work out what was happening. People parted allowing me to go to the front. Fools, they didn't realise who I was yet and gave me the best position.

Just as he was going to sit down on his throne and ask for silence, silence fell due to the real Bellatrix entering.

"WHO DARES TRY TO TAKE MY IMAGE!" She screamed, marching over, her wand pointed at me, as several others were. I laughed, not her cold evil laugh which made people flinch but one that was light and had more of an effect.

People paled.

"If you hurt me now, you will never find out." I said childly, looking around, though my attention was on the wands pointing at me. "Now when they said hideout, I never thought it would be in the most obvious place."

I could tell that I was annoying Bellatrix as she raise her wand even more and was about to utter an spell out when his voice rang out.

"Bellatrix, don't. Whoever this is, they are right just wait. After then you can have as much fun as you want. So what do you want?"

"Ahh Tom Riddle, such an better name than Lord Voldemort if you ask me. Now, what do I want? Oh yes, I want to talk after all I have some time to kill before well this potion wears off. I believe less than 5 minutes left."

"My name is Lord Voldemort, not Tom Riddle, it would be wise to remember that. "

"It may be wise, though I don't feel wise at the moment. I believe it's because I been wise my whole life that near the end of it I become what's the word? rash."

"Rash?"

"Yes rash." I could feel some of the changes taking place, I looked at the clock, 60 seconds "Because I knew that Harry may not be able to kill you or he will kill you but you will be avenged by your followers, so I thought why not kill two stones with one. So I sent Harry and Ron on an quest on the other side of the world, had an inside spy let me in, made the House Elves bring all your followers here and put up the anti-appriation wards up just so I could show you this amazing piece of muggle technology."

I said holding up the phone in my hand, I could hear whispers breaking out and tried attempts to appraise but failing, making them fill with dread at the thought of my words. I heard one person question me in an small, accepting voice which made me look at Professor Snape.

"Granger?"

"Very well done Professor Snape, 10 points to Syltherin. Yes it's the mudblood Hermione Granger who has less than 30 seconds to live so I will explain quickly. This device in my hand is an mobile which allows like floo powder to communicate with each other. Now this phone is different to other phones because this phone is connected to the bomb on me which would have gone off if you had fire an spell at me. I had sent an letter to someone who should if they followed my instructions phone this phone number. So what left to say? Congratulations to the muggles who built this bomb for me, sorry Mr Malfoy about what's going to happen to your manor, it was not an pleasure knowing you all, umm…."

"YOU EVIL LITTLE MUDBLOOD!" Screamed Bellatrix, tears falling down her face as she was being held by her husband, Voldemort was just staring at me with empty eyes (he knew I held all the cards)on his throne, some followers were with their families (no children were there at all, I wouldn't let them die), some crying.

I could feel myself finally stop changing, the robes may be bit big, and showed off some of the bomb I had been hiding, my hair was frizzy and I was a lot shorter, than I previously was. The only thing the same was the smile on my face, it never fell. It was an calm, acceptance smile. I would, like I always dreamed off but not in this way, make the world an better place.

"That was it," The smaller hand was nearing to join it's brother at 12, 5 seconds left. I looked at Voldemort in the eyes, everyone was silent. "see you in hell."

With that said an ring rang out from the phone in my hand and that was the last I heard.

Darkness welcomed me.

Hermione Jean Granger was no more.

An bomb. Muggles can be nice but can and will be the dangerous thing on this planet. These muggles killed the brightest witch of her generation and an evil, sadist murder and his followers. If he ever rise again, he will be all alone, but I have faith in my friends to stop him.

I may never see them(my friends) again (in the after life) due to my action, i had killed people yet didn't feel any remorse. Hopefully they will forgive me, but even if they don't I am at peace in this darkness, nothing matter.

Time and people will move on, more people will die and more born every minute. I may be forgotten but those who I did it for will never be forgotten by me.

I am an nightmare, I am the nightmare who killed Voldemort. And I wouldn't want to be anything else.


	2. Letter

**Thank you Amber and Ruby for your review and fave, please can more people r&r, would appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing.**

**Will put up another chapter if people want me to, leave an review.**

Dear Fred and George,

I know that when you see this letter that you opened it straight away to see how Ron is, but this letter isn't about Ron at all. In fact I haven't seen him or the others since they left.

No, I am not in trouble, that area will always be for you two, what I need you guys to do is two things;

1. Carry on reading this letter.

2. Even if you decided to stop reading this letter for whatever reason, phone my mobile (I have never been so glad teaching you some muggles things like the telephone) at dead-on midnight tonight. Just do that one request for me. Please?

Now where was I, oh yes why I am not with the others, well I lied. Yes I know you think that you corrupted me and yes you are grinning stupidly at each other and high-fiving but it wasn't about not being with the boys. In fact, when they left on the trip I sent them on to make sure they were out of Britain, I told them that I was researching things in the library for the Order. Yes, I know you two are looking at each other confused because you know, being part of the Order and all, that I weren't researching for you lot.

I was at Neville's grandma house. Now before you try and kill Neville for knowing, don't I made him promise not to say anything and he knew nothing of my plan.

Which leads me onto my next point, my plan. If it has worked then you should be seeing Draco Malfoy and his mother appraite into the store. Now don't try and hurt them. They have been incredible helpful by giving me access to the Malfoy Manor where Voldemort is hiding. Yes, they know that I am going to do but what they don't know is that it will cost my life.

Yeah, about that I am going to die and this is well basically my suicide note. DON'T GO PHONING MY PHONE JUST YET, JUST WAIT TILL IT'S MIDNIGHT! If my plan works, then I want to hear someone voice just before I go, that's my final wish.

I know you two are probably crying and hitting things but don't. I want to do this, it's the only way I could think off that wouldn't get Harry killed in the near future. After midnight, you should probably send an patrons to Neville to tell him, it's safe to come home.

So, I think right now will be the best time to get everything off my chest, I am sorry at what pain I am going to cause people and how you will hate me for putting you two in this situation. But I had no other choice. Truth be told, I have always turned to you two when I needed it, remember in my first year where you heard the reason I was in the bathroom and hex your brother for an week. Then after your mother sent you a letter sat on both sides of me and said in your special twin way that you guys will always be there for me and if there is anyone I need hexing that you will do it for me.

How I treasure that moment, it's actually one of happiest moments. I am sorry at how I treated you when I was prefect, I was angry about how you could be nice to me when I was an first year but some of the first year you experimented on reminded me of me. They wanted some form of friend, I guess that at times I took it too far. I hope you could forgive me for that.

Would you tell Harry and the others how much they meant to me, how much I loved them. That Harry shouldn't blame himself and Ron should just get over how I reacted when he was with Lavender and just kiss Luna, I never did tell him why I acted like that, I told Harry but that was it. It wash't because I fancy Ron as loads of people like to believe but it was because I felt betrayed that he would just forget me and Harry for her, we been through so much that I felt that if anything happened and he wasn't there that we might not be alive in our next task. Foolish wasn't it? I do regret my reaction yet not my feelings, he is and always will be the brother I never had, him and Harry were.

Which remind me, tell them that they better do their homework on time, I won't be around to give them the answers, they are finishing there last year right? They better, otherwise they will be getting an earful from me when they die.

You can tell everyone something made up about my death, just don't let anyone go to my parents house because 1. they won't be there and 2. I had to oblivate them, for their safety. It seems that the wizarding world is not the place for non-magical people. It does seem that the Weasley's were my second family that accepted the side of me my own parents could not, so thank you for letting me be one of you.

I have done my will, it's at Gringotts, anything anyone wants, anyone can have. Any books no one wants give it to Hogwarts. I leave my little bit of money I have to the Weasley family, for helping me through the times I couldn't go through alone.

I just wished I had longer to know you all more.

Well look at the time, it must be near midnight for you.

So ring the phone.

I love you two so much. I love everyone else loads.

I will miss you.

I am doing this all for you lot, i will never forget any of you and when you're down or in an bad situation just remember that I will always be watching over you all.

Just don't forget me.

Love Hermione Jean Granger (Member of the Weasley and Potter family)

xxxxxxxxxx


End file.
